Holy Empire Lumiros
The Holy Empire Lumiros is an Autocracy controlled by the Pope of the Church of the Great God Luminous. Every governmental position is occupied by a member of the church and every citizen is a follower of the Great God Luminous. The country was formed as the protective arm of mankind during the dark times in the previous age. The fundamental belief of the church is that all humans and demi humans should help each other survive. That being the case, the country often reaches out to help those in need, even if they are not of the faith. Believing everyone should help each other, the citizens of The Holy Empire are very generous and largely abhor violence. Slavery and conquest are looked at with extreme disdain. Every citizen receives some amount of education from either a regular school or one of the many holy schools. The Church has a tiered structure as follows: Pope: Is leader of the entire country and believed to be the holiest man in The Holy Empire. The Pope makes all major decisions and oversees any task not delegated to a lower rank. The Pope is also in charge of interpreting the word of The Great God Luminous. The Pope directly chose each of the ten cardinals and chooses replacements as needed. He is also involved in the selection process for each of the lower ranks but choses to leave this mostly to their supervising rank. Cardinals: The Pope’s council and supervisors to the separate regions of the Emppire. Each of the ten cardinals is directly in charge of ten Archbishops and those below. Cardinals have the right to make religious orders as well as having several other governing duties in the church. Most of the Cardinals have been appointed to head a specific facility in addition to their governance of a religious region, for example the Holy Academy’s Headmaster is Cardinal Beid Dazzles. Archbishops: The Archbishops are each in control of ten bishops. Archbishops handle most of the day to day governing of the country, such as the overseeing of tithe collection and taking complaints. Archbishops are also in charge of punishing criminals and dispatching missionaries. Bishops: Bishops are each in charge of ten priests. Bishops sometimes lead mission trips, but usually patrol the homeland and check on the condition of the parishes. Some Bishops are in charge of schools. Priests: Priests are each in charge of ten Deacons. A Priest is usually the one who is dispatched to go on a mission trip and therefore organizes and heads the trip. Most Priests are in charge of a parish and preach the word of the Gods to the congregation of their church. Priests also act as law enforcement. Deacons: Deacons are mostly regular people. They have received a religious education alongside their trade education. Deacons are used in different ways depending on the priest and Bishop they are under, from acting as law enforcement to farming to laboratory assistants they are the closest to regular citizens. Deacons always accompany their Priest on mission trips. The Holy Academy The Holy Academy is the highest school of learning in the Holy Empire Lumiros. Students from the holy schools come here to receive the training to one day become a priest. This is also where continuing education is done for the members of the church. Economics The Holy Empire Lumiros uses a four crop rotation system for its agricultural production. The crops in the rotation are Wheat, Turnips, Barley, and Clover. Due to the abundance of grassy land on the Great Plains, the people of the Holy Empire also herd a lot of cattle and sheep, providing leather and wool for use or trade, as well as dairy products for the people.